


This Time I Know It's For Real

by emgays



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emgays/pseuds/emgays
Summary: "You're listening to Razor Charlie's 80's Cuts- stay tuned for more of your favourite tracks."Freddy uncharacteristically picks up Larry's slack around the apartment, for probably the first time in his whole life.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	This Time I Know It's For Real

**Author's Note:**

> thx @ laura for letting me take a thousand years te write this and also for fixing all of my dumb mistakes   
> i owe u my life

Larry always did the dishes. There was no rule or guideline that said so, but every time Freddy was in his apartment, aside from maybe a stray glass or two, the dishes were always done. 

Freddy didn’t quite understand why, doing dishes was probably the worst part of cleaning up that he could think of, aside from maybe mopping the floor, but like clockwork, Larry always had the sink cleared. 

On this particular day though, Larry had neglected the sink, full up of the plates and cutlery left behind from breakfast and supper the night before, for a shower. Freddy knew that it was probably nothing, just a blip in his daily routine, but he still noticed. 

Also like clockwork was the radio filling the small apartment with music and the voice of radio talk shows. This week though, much to Larry’s chagrin, K-Billy was on vacation and so K-Billy’s Super Sounds of the 70s was momentarily being broadcasted as Razor Charlie’s 80s Cuts.

Freddy on the other hand, loved it. So much so that he didn’t even think twice when he turned the volume dial up and picked up the dish towel that had been placed over the faucet to dry. Doing the dishes, he quickly realized, wasn’t as bad when you had good music to listen to. Even more so when you were dancing along to said music. And still even more so when the music that you were singing and dancing along to was Got My Mind Set On You being belted out of tiny speakers by George Harrison.

Freddy knew he was being foolish, but at the moment he truly didn’t care. He assumed by the telltale wheeze the old shower head made that Larry was still in the bathroom and he could get away with it. He bounced on his feet in tune with the music, trying his best to dance while also staying in one place so as to not make a mess but one unfortunate mishap of movement was all that was needed for water to splash up at him, soaking the front of his t-shirt. 

“Motherfucker!” 

“You know, the show was much better before you opened that mouth of yours.” The voice came from behind Freddy and he immediately blushed, starting at the tips of his ears and travelling all the way to his chest.

Turning himself around to face Larry made him immediately aware of his appearance, his t-shirt was now clinging to his stomach, the wool socks were bundled down from too much movement, and his hair fell, just slightly disheveled, into his forehead. Seeing the grin present on Larry’s face alongside the crinkles next to his eyes let him know that even if he did look like a fool, it wasn’t a matter to worry about. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you doing the dishes, kid. And by the state you’re in, it looks like it’s the first time you’ve tried.” Larry was laughing now, his shoulders shaking as he leaned against the doorframe. Freddy found the dry towel that was hanging off the oven door and wiped down his hands, shaking his head. 

“So uh, how long were you standing there, huh?” 

“Long enough.”

There was a beat of silence where they didn’t speak, not long or uncomfortable, just peaceful for a moment while they stood, looking at one another with fond eyes and the final hiccups of laughter dying out. Larry took a few steps forward so he was stood in front of Freddy and pushed his fingers through his hair, keeping his palm placed on the side of his head. Larry leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, although for a second he thought that he may be smiling too much for it to be considered a real kiss. 

Freddy was the one laughing now and pushed at Larry’s chest before he could get closer. “I don’t wanna be getting you all wet.” 

Larry held his hands up and took the step back without much resistance and turned around to rummage in the laundry hamper on one of the kitchen table chairs. “I just had to come back to get a towel. Sure glad I didn’t put these away this morning before I left though.” He pulled one out and started making his way back to the hall. 

“I’ll be here when you get out!” 

“Wasn’t expecting you to be anywhere but, pretty boy.”


End file.
